An Unexpected Forever
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: "You have very little control over how your life turns out. Oh, you may plan and even achieve some of your goals, but in the end it is someone else that decides your fate. I learned this the hard way." Jake/Bella/Paul, gift fic for Justafan13


Growing up we are always asked what we want to do with our lives. We are expected to make plans and see them through. In school we are taught the necessary skills, our parents help to teach us valuable lessons we could encounter. We are expected, the moment we graduate, to know exactly what we are going to make of ourselves.

There is just one lesson that all the adults in our life never give us. Once piece of advice that could end up saving us a lot of heartbreak and pain. That once we are grown and in the real world all that careful planning turns out to have been a waste of time. Everything we were ever told was a load of crap.

You have very little control over how your life turns out. Oh, you may plan and even achieve some of your goals, but in the end it is someone else that decides your fate. I learned this the hard way.

I had thought I had my life, and afterlife, planned. My forever was set. I was in love with the most amazing man, who turned out to be a vampire. Not that I cared in the least. I was young and in love and that was all that mattered.

Even though we had run into several problems my plan remained the same. I was going to be turned and spend eternity with him and his family. That was until of course the day everything blew up in my face.

Edward had been insisting on marriage, he said if I wanted to be turned and for him to do it I would have to say yes. It was manipulative, but it wasn't until later that it bothered me. Victoria, James' mate, had created an army of newborns in order to get to me.

It was this event that eventually brought me to my current situation. As at the moment I was resting between the legs of one man, another with his head in my lap. But I digress.

The Pack had agreed to help fight, even though I feared any of them getting hurt. Sadly my fear came true. Jake, my Jake had one entire side of his body shattered. When everything was over I had gone to him, to make sure he was okay, and to say goodbye. I had thought I was more in love with Edward. So you could imagine the surprise when I opened the door and just stood there looking down at my best friend and all thoughts of my vampire boyfriend vanished.

In that moment, with the realization that I almost lost him, that I finally made my decision. I spent the next few days by his side, refusing to even sleep on the couch. Instead I slept on the floor leaning against his bed. I had yet to tell anyone my decision, this of course confused everyone as to way I was there. I remember clearly just four days after the battle when Jake confronted me about it.

* * *

"_Not that I am not grateful that you are here, but Bella why are you here? If this is some kind of goodbye I would rather you just leave." I looked up from the book I was reading and over to Jake. He looked like he was still in pain, but he was trying to lean off the bed in order to look at me. I closed my book and set it on the floor before standing up._

_I fidgeted for a moment, straightening out nonexistent wrinkles on my clothes and smoothing down my hair. I knew I needed to tell him, to tell everyone. It was cruel keeping silent like I was._

"_I'm not saying goodbye, Jake." I looked him straight in the eyes willing him to understand. He of course misunderstood and laid back down against his pillows._

"_You will eventually. I love you Bella, and I will fight for you. Forever, you hear me? But I'm tired and in a lot of pain, and right now it is making it even harder on me. Spending all this time with you and knowing you are just going to go back to that leech and let him…" He couldn't seem to finish his thought, just smashed the fist of his good arm down on the bed making it creak. I rushed over to him and grabbed his hand fearing me might actually break the bed frame._

_I smoothed the fingers of one hand over his and softly kissed his knuckles. I saw him swallow thickly and the pain that flashed through his eyes. My hand left his to run through his silk like hair._

"_No Jake, you are not listening to me. I am not saying goodbye, not now, not ever." He opened his mouth and closed it. He did this several times, his eyes as wide as plates. I couldn't help but giggle. He really looked like a fish with its face pressed up against the side of the bowl._

"_Please tell me you mean what I think you mean and this is not some sick joke." I stopped giggling and cupped his face as a smile spread across mine._

"_I couldn't do it, not when it meant giving you up. I tried, I really did, he was who I thought I wanted. Guess I had been lying to myself. I'm not saying goodbye, not to you at least." A smile so wide spread across his face, his white teeth peaking out from behind his lips._

"_So…you are choosing me?" Even though he sounded happy I could hear a hint uncertainty, as though he was still unsure he understood correctly._

"_Yes, Jake. I am choosing you. I am choosing to be human, to have a life with you if you still want me that is." He laughed a second before I felt his good arm reach out and grab a hold of my shirt and pull. I landed on top of him with a huff from me and a moan of pain from him. Not that he seemed to care as before I could ask if he was all right his mouth was plastered to mine. When he pulled away he laughed again, it was so good to see him happy again._

"_Of course I still want you. I will always want you."_

* * *

Things of course had not been as easy as they had seemed in that room with Jake. I still had to explain things to Edward, the rest of the Cullens, not to mention everyone else. Charlie had taken it the best. He had always been hoping we would end up together. Billy had simply smiled and said as long as I was happy and human he was too.

The pack was a bit harder. Though Sam was glad that I had decided to kick the leeches to the curb; his words not mine; he was still leery about any of the wolves getting involved with someone not their imprint. Something I could understand with what happened with him.

Leah of course still hated me. I pretty much figured she would always hate me. Then again she was pretty bitter about things. Seth was…well Seth and while he did like Edward he understood and was just happy that I would be around more. Embry and Quil clapped me on the shoulder along with Jared, all of them welcoming me alongside Collin and Brady.

The one that had confused me the most at the time had been Paul. I already knew he didn't like me, he hadn't bothered to hide this. So I was confused when he came up and pulled me into a hug. He had rested his lips against my ear and whispered very lowly that I better watch my back. At the time I had thought he had meant it as a threat, it had been just not the one I believed it to be.

The Cullens had been the hardest. When I had finally gotten the courage I pulled up to their large white house. It was a place I had once felt the most at home, sitting in my car that day it felt cold and strange. Unfamiliar.

To this day I am sure Alice already had an idea of what I was going to say, even though because I had been spending time with the wolves she couldn't see me. I walked into the house and the entire family were standing right there. Alice looked as though she would cry if she could. Jasper just nodded while everyone else besides Edward looked confused.

I was in Edwards arms before I knew what was happening. He remarked about me smelling like dog quietly before pulling back with a smile on his face. A smile that fell as he took a good look at me. I hadn't spent a lot of time making myself look good, I was still helping to take care of Jake. My clothes were wrinkled in places and my hair I was sure was still mussed from Jake's hand where he had it tangled when he kissed me goodbye.

I didn't ask to speak with Edward privately, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Not in a house of vampires. Plus they needed to know. I explained how while I loved Edward and all of them I knew without a doubt now that I couldn't live without Jake.

In an attempt to keep a hold of me, Edward did something I would have never thought he would. He offered to share me. _Share_ me, like some toy. I knew he was grasping at straws, but at the time being shared between two men bothered me.

I left soon after saying my goodbyes, knowing I would never see them again in my life.

Life after that seemed to calm down. There was talk around town about the sudden re-disappearance of the Cullens. Which of course soon lead to the fact that it was noticed that I was spending more time in La Push. The people of Forks knew about me dating Jake before I even had time to tell my own mother. Who was happy for me, though confused after witnessing me around Edward.

Jake healed quickly, though to keep people from talking he was pretty much stuck inside the house. To relive the monotony of it for him I would spend my days with him, of course it always lead to the same thing.

I guess I was reveling in the fact that my boyfriend could touch me intimately without wanting to eat me for lunch. Though it did get quite embarrassing getting caught making out all the time. Sam wasn't so bad, even the other wolves didn't bother me too much. They teased both me and Jake, but I could handle that. It was the handful of times Billy had walked in on us. The worst though was when he wheeled into the room we were in, tossed a box at Jake and told us to start locking the doors and wait till he was out of the house. When he was out of the room we looked down at the box to find that Billy had just thrown condoms at us. I hadn't been able to look at him in the eyes for a week.

It was three months later when things got uncomfortable. Things between me and Jake had remained pretty much the same. We just could not seem to get enough of one another. It was my relationship with the pack that was the problem, or I should say one in particular.

Paul had started to come by Jake's every few days when I was there. I had figured he was hoping to eventually drive me away. How wrong I had been.

It had started with the stares. When Jake was not paying attention, Paul would just watch me. I had noticed something in his gaze that I knew shouldn't have been there. I had shaken it off at the time thinking I was crazy to even think that this wolf would ever lust after me.

Soon enough there were what seemed to be innocent touches. A brush of his hand against mine when we reached for the same thing. His body bumping into me slightly when we walked past each other. Each and every touch could be written off as an accident.

Eventually Paul was making comments. Just little things like me being pretty, or observations about things he knew I liked. It could have been passed off as him accepting me and trying to be friends. Though they still made Jake uncomfortable.

It wasn't until that one day almost six months after I chose Jake that I realized what Paul was up to. Jake was out on patrol, and not wanting to spend the day at home I was down at First Beach. Paul had opted to go with me, something that had made my eyebrow raise.

I sometimes wonder what my life would be like now had I said no.

* * *

_Paul and I walked silently along the water's edge. Every now and then I would venture just a little into the water and wet my bare feet. Neither of us had talked since we left the garage and I was wondering why he had wanted to come._

_I was brought out of my thoughts as Paul grabbed a hold of my hand in his and spun me into his chest. I held up my hands, placing them just under his shoulders in order to keep myself standing. Not that I had to worry, Paul was holding me pretty tight._

_I squirmed a little trying to get out of his arms, but he just held me even tighter. I finally stopped realizing he wasn't going to let go._

"_Are you calm now?" I just nodded, my head resting against his chest instead of looking in his eyes. This one move was enough for me to finally understand what had been going on. I wasn't sure why, I had always believed that Paul hated me. But here he was holding me so securely in his arms, one hand tracing small circles on my back while the other was resting on my neck._

_I gasped as he buried his nose in my hair and breathed in, a small groan escaping his throat. Jake had done the same thing many times, though it had always been sweet. This time with Paul felt more possessive than anything._

_There was a difference in both men, one I was becoming intimately aware of. Jake was kind and made me feel loved. He was funny and always full of smiles. Paul on the other hand was intimidating, he was an ass, and he was holding me in a way I had never been held before. His embrace almost felt primal and I was finding myself aroused despite myself. He took another deep breath in._

"_Do you realize how long I have been waiting to be able to do this?" I finally looked up at him and I couldn't even say a word once I caught the look on his face. It wasn't arrogant as I had figured it would be. He looked…beautiful. I could see the lust in his eyes along with another emotion I was very surprised to see._

_I didn't even think about what I was doing as he lowered his mouth, I just raised up on my tip toes to meet him halfway. His lips were scorching as they pressed to mine. I lifted my hands up to tangle in his hair and pull him even more into me. He teased at first, pressing his lips harder than softer against my mouth._

_I could no longer take it and slipped my tongue out to slowly slide across his lips. He smiled before opening his mouth and letting me in. I was momentarily shocked he was allowing me to take control. That was until he pushed against my tongue with his and forcefully took control of not only the kiss but every part of my body._

_He twisted and turned me every which way he chose. I was his to mold in that moment. A moment that ended with me coming to my senses and pushing away harshly. Paul just stood there, no smug grin on his face, just a look of pain. I knew for him it more than lust, but we could do nothing about it. I was in love with Jake and I had already hurt him enough as it was. If Jake ever found out about this it would kill him._

_I turned then and ran without another word. _

* * *

For weeks after that I tried to avoid Paul. It of course it hadn't worked. Paul was determined that he was going to have me. He was around everyday, even coming to my house and helping Charlie out with things. I spent every moment worried that Jake would find out that I had kissed one of his pack brothers.

Months went by and there had been a few more encounters with Paul, even though I tried my hardest not to be alone with him. Each and every time he caught me the kiss would be intense, we would go a little further. My guilt increased until I was consumed by it. I love Jake more than anything, but something in me craved the rough wildness that was Paul.

I became depressed, I was so confused by everything. What was wrong with me that I could not ever be happy with just one man? Eventually I could not longer hold everything in. I ended up telling Jake everything. The first kiss and everything I had done with Paul since.

Jake had not only been angry, he had been livid. He broke up with me and the next day I heard from Charlie that Jake and Paul had gotten into a fight at Billy's and tore the front room up completely. I hadn't gone down to La Push to make sure either of them were alright. I figured I wasn't welcomed.

The next day Paul showed up at my door. He looked a wreak, I could even see a few scars where Jake had gotten him. I had known I shouldn't have allowed him in, he was the reason my life had fallen to pieces. But he looked so upset that I opened the door wider and followed him up to my room. For the next few hours we just spent holding each other while we slept on and off.

When we finally had gotten up Paul had told me how he wasn't going to let me go, even if I wanted him to. And so we created quite the scandal as we walked around town as though nothing had happened. This only lasted a few weeks before we were confronted with a very worn out looking Jake.

Things only got interesting after that. They fought, angry words were exchanged by all three of us, Paul and Jake both phased and once again tried to kill each other. I am not sure exactly how we ended up where we are now, but at one point it was agreed that I needed both of them.

And so here we are four years later, Paul resting against a huge bit of driftwood. I was in between his legs with my back against his bare chest. His legs were folded up against my shoulders, my hand clasped tightly to his that he had draped over his knee while his other hand traced circles on my shoulder. My legs were slightly bent to the side and Jake was currently using them as a pillow. His head resting on my thighs as I played with his hair.

We had shocked the entire reservation and Forks, but many had just said they were finally glad the drama had ended. Charlie was not happy at all, his little girl was shacking up with not one, but two men. The pack wanted to be shocked, they wanted to get mad, but they too were tired of the fighting amongst themselves. Though there was teasing, Quil mostly. Leah still hated me, but what was new?

Jake moved a little bit in my lap and I looked down to see as he made another slice in the wood. I always adored his carvings.

I sighed and buried myself more against both my men. I know I should probably be ashamed, that I shouldn't want to flaunt my relationship with two guys like I do. But I could care less what people think of me.

The thing is, no my life did not turn out the way I had planned. I didn't get everything that I had thought I wanted, but instead I got everything I didn't realize I needed. I could say I had regrets, but that would be a lie. I love both my men and wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, this is a bit different for me, but this is a gift for Justafan (Justy) for she makes me some of the loveliest banners. She wanted a Jake/Bella/Paul pairing, and while it took me awhile I hope it came out good.


End file.
